Nyx Lightheart
Nyx Lightheart (ニックス リシアアト nikkusu rishiaato) is an upcoming character in Fairy Tail: Light of Hope. She is the sister of Constantine Lightheart and a member of the Lightheart family, one of the few remaining great noble families of Minstrel. Appearance Nyx is a white haired girl with green eyes that despite her looks is a at her twenties, with her looking younger due to an accident with her former magic Arc of Time. She wears a black headband with purple lace trimming and each side of it ends with black bows. She wears a black neck ribbon and her dress is black, with the sleeves being puffy on each of the shoulder parts and the top of her shoulders are kept revealed, while on each of the arm parts: it fits the first half arm on each side, while the second half arm on each side features three-layered purple ruffles. Finally, her skirt is black and layered with purple ruffles trimming it and she is barefoot all the time. Personality Nyx is a pretty good girl, calm and elegant as her noble origin would suggest. While her age is that of an adult, her mentality is the same as her appearance: a young child that quickly gets bored with any grown up activity, especially with political matters and anything regarding the part of her family’s territory she is supposed to oversee, often having her butler handling such matters. While she has pretty nice traits, she is hot tempered which makes her engaging in battles in which she displays bloodlust and mercilessness, traits that earned her titles such as ‘’Queen of Darkness’’ etc. Also, anyone insulting her family and especially ''her lost little sister whom she loves immensely, is certain to trigger the aforementioned hot temperament, with them ending up insane or almost dead. Magic and Abilities '''Mediocre Strength': Unlike her brother Constantine, Nyx possesses strength that is just ''a tad higher than an normal human's, depending on her Magic during a fight. '''Immense Durability and Stamina: '''Due to her continuous sparrings with her brother, Nyx developed incredible durability and stamina, being able to receive ''a lot ''of punishment '''Expert Sensor: '''Thanks to the many times she has used her Void Queen form, Nyx has developed her magic sensing abilities greatly, being able to sense '''Immense Magic Power: '''As a member of one of the greatest noble mage families of Minstrel, one that has spawned through the ages a line of extraordinary mages, Nyx, like her brother Constantine, holds massive amounts of magic power and is considered the third strongest among her siblings. Such a claim is easily proved by the fact that she had enough power to sustain her Void Queen form for an hour while also spawning many imagined creatures. Her magic aura is light blue. * '''Second Origin Release: '''Using the Arc of Time it is possible to evolve another person's Magic Container to be able to use the Second Origin, which would give the mage a giant boost in terms of Magical Power. However the process is extremely excruciating to the recipient, when this spell is used several Magical Drawings appear on the person's bodies and they feel a terrible pain. '''Arc of Embodiment' (具現のアーク, Gugen no Āku) is a Caster-type Lost Magic that utilizes the power of imagination to fuel it. Description Arc of Embodiment is a dangerous magic to everyone who faces it, primarily because of its extremely daunting capabilities. As the name might suggest, Arc of Embodiment essentially allows an individual to embody anything within their imagination to established reality; a form of reality warping, in that sense. By using their own magical power and combining it with their willpower, the Arc of Embodiment can give physical sustenance to anything that the user desires. This can range from a simple pair of spectacles to giant monstrosities of magic, provided that they are within the limitations of the magical power the user possesses. Furthermore, dependent on the skill the user holds with the magic, the constructs can be rapidly created in order to avoid very fast magic with quite some ease. While this magic is noted for its strengths, there is a crippling weakness within the magic: it cannot alter established reality. This prominently connects with the natural phenomena that exist in the current world. For example, the user is not able to imagine a thunderstorm, or any other weather-based phenomenon that directly intervenes with what is currently occurring. Another example of this is the inability to manipulate life or death directly. While they may summon a death-inducing beast of some kind, imagination of someone dead and bringing that into reality is beyond their limitations. Unlike her dear brother Constantine whose spells take a more holy route '', her spells are can be considered monstrous and unholy and unlike him, she relies mostly on her creations to fight, not that it's necessarily a drawback since her creation are formidable and have been described as such by other strong mages. * '''Níðhöggr’s Wrath: '''Nyx imagines an ethereal dragon that appears above her to unleash a stream of violet flames of high intensity that can burn absolutely anything and won’t stop until the target is ashes. * '''Dark Meteor: '''Nyx imagines between her now open hands a huge orb of crimson magic energy which she unleashes to her enemies. * '''Ghost Pumpkin: '''Nyx creates a huge one eyed pumpkin with a crown on its head that possesses many vines. It can absorb magic power from those that are caught in its vines and later give it to Nyx. It can quickly regenerate lost vines in a matter of seconds while it can turn any detached vine into a small and weaker female version of it that has the same primary function minus the creation of other pumpkin version via its eye. It and its offsprings are extremely weak against Fire and Wind/Air Magic while they are immune to Water Magic, becoming bigger and stronger upon contact with it. * '''Talos: '''Nyx imagines an armored giant with a huge battle axe. It boasts immense durability and physical strength. In her castle there exist smaller versions of it. * '''Arrival of the Void Queen:' A transformation spell that is the opposite of Constantine’s. Nyx imagines a form and she ends up becoming a shadow jellyfish like being with red outlines. Her very presence while in that form makes others feel sick and terrified from the amount of negativity she emanates and she has made brainwashed individuals snap out of their condition due to the amount of terror her aura induces .She can create tendrils or beings out of her shadow body. with said body possessing great regenerative abilities, while being able to absorb magic from those she catches with her tentacles. Even though Light and White Magic are effective against her, she can recover in a minute from weaker spells, requiring Light and White Magic spells with at least equal or greater power to completely dispel the form. While the form is quite useful, it becomes taxing when used for prolonged time. * '''Terra Fenrir: '''Nyx imagines a huge wolf made of stone that possesses four wings, two that look like a dragon's made of stone and two feathered angel like wings. It possesses monstrous strength, can fly, unleash a deafening howl that can push others back and can fire earth spikes as projectiles from its body. If it's damaged, it can gradually heal and return stronger if it touches the ground. * '''Chaos’s Lance of Oblivion: '''Her most destructive spell where she raises her right hand and a black spear with small skeleton skulls under the edge, with said edge having some purple crystals embedded on it. Before fired, it is surrounded by a crimson magic circle and when fired, it can bypass magic barriers like a ghost bypasses wall and can ignore the physical defenses of those it hits. Seconds upon landing a hit or pierces someone, it generates a wide explosion of dark energy and those hit either by the spear or the explosion have half their magic power and stamina shaved off while also being unable to control their magic power for a minute. Ghost Pumpkin.jpg|Ghost Pumpkin Pumpkin Minion.jpg|Pumpkin Minion Talos.png|Talos Talos Soldier.png|Talos Soldier Terra Fenrir.png|Terra Fenrir Níðhöggr’s Wrath.jpg|Níðhöggr’s Wrath a poor victim of the violet flames.jpg|a poor victim of the violet flames Dark Meteor.jpg|Dark Meteor Chaos's Lance of Oblivion.png|Chaos's Lance of Oblivion Lance's explosion.png|explosion caused by the spear Category:Arc Of Embodiment User